Robonyan (Canon)/RainbowDashSwagger
|-|Robonyan= |-|Robonyan F= |-|1= |-|2= Summary Robonyan is a A Rank Ice-Attribute Yo-kai. He came from the future to convince Jibanyan that he is him. Jibanyan challenged Robonyan to test show he was superior but sadly, Robonyan outclassed him. Robonyan was visited by his future self, Robonyan F, who wanted to prove that Robonyan needed an upgrade. After Robonyan F sacrificed his life to save Earth from a meteor that would've wiped out humanity, Robonyan upgraded to Robonyan F. Now, he accompanies Nate, Jibanyan and Whisper in his attempts to save the world. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | High 7-A Name: Robonyan Origin: Yo-Kai Watch Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ice-Attribute, A Rank, Tough Tribe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation , Transformation, Forcefield Creation, Technology Manipulation, Portal Creation, Hacking, Statistics Amplification, Dimensional Travel, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Vehicular Mastery, Body Control, Power Mimicry Attack Potency: Large Town level | Large Mountain Level (Superior to Dianyan, who can crush mountains) Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Superior to B Rank Yo-kai) | '''Relativistic '(Scales to S Ranks and A Ranks like Kyubi) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class | Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain Level (Scales to Various A Rank Yo-Kai) | At least Large Mountain Level ' 'Stamina: Very High (Superior to Jibanyan) Range: Extended Melee to Planetary (He can hack into the entire world's factories) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average (Has a built-in database on Various Yo-kai.) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rocket Punch:' Robonyan detaches his fists and shoots them out as Rockets, Robonyan's primary form of attack *'Frost:' Robonyan rains hail onto the opponent *'Steel Power:' Robonyan makes his allies and himself, as strong as steel, increasing Defense *'Guard Meowde:' Robonyan creates a barrier around himself and increases his defense *'Guard: '''Creates a forcefield meant to half the damage of attacks, Causes him to become completely immovable *'Mirror Guard: Creates a forcefield that halves the damage of an attack and deflects the damage back *'Thermal Vision: ' Can use thermal imaging to see opponents, through objects and even in darkness '''Robonyan F: Robonyan's upgraded self. Giving him more power and more defense. Also, Changes him from an Ice-Attribute to a Fire-Attribute *'Farewell Blast:' Robonyan F causes a huge explosion at the cost of his own life *'Blaze:' Robonyan F burns his opponent with a powerful blast of Fire *'System Upgrade:' Robonyan F increases his or an allies defense by making their skin hard as steel *'Polarity: '''As his soultimate meter builds, His strength gets stronger '''Various Compartments: '''Robonyan has many different gadgets and machines built within his body *'Portal Creator: Can create portals between the Yo-kai Realm, Earth, and Even time *'Detachable Hands: '''Robonyan can remove and attach his paws, and can even regenerate them *'Jetpack: 'Allows him flight for long periods of time, even throughout a full scale Yo-kai War *'Deep Fat Fryer: 'Robonyan has a deep fat fryer within his stomach *'Electrical Outlets: '''Robonyan has electrical outlets for other equipment under his haramaki '''Key: Robonyan | Robonyan F Category:Tier 7 Category:RainbowDashSwagger